


Will You?

by softjoycebyers



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lou Miller is a soft romantic, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjoycebyers/pseuds/softjoycebyers
Summary: Debbie is half asleep but no time like the present to ask those hard hitting questions.Not quite how either of them pictured the night to go but it's just as well all the same.





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a thing for opening scenes with Debbie and Lou in bed, we stan a theme. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please save your tomato throwing to the end, I am a one-person editing machine so I apologize in advance for any lingering errors.
> 
> Enjoy!

They were lying in bed. 

Lou was reading; glasses perched precariously on the tip of her nose. Her steady breathing causing Debbie’s head to move with the rise and fall of her chest.

Debbie was thinking. Debbie was always thinking. 

It was quiet nights like this, nights where there were no plans to mull over, nights where their friends were in their own homes, that sent her mind adrift to other things. 

She missed this, lying with Lou while she read and using her breathing to lull her to sleep. It’s strange really, and it’s something she’s stopped trying to make sense of a long a time ago but Debbie never thought of herself as clingy. With other partner in the past, she was gone by morning or would keep to her side of the bed. But there was a sense of intimacy Debbie craved from Lou that she didn’t want with anyone else. And Lou never minded Debbie seeking her out for warmth. 

Much like now, as Lou leafed through the pages of her book with one hand and absentmindedly caressed the arm Debbie’s laid over her waist with the other.

She sighs, turning her head up to look at her girlfriend through her lashes, completely focused on the words in her book, and unaware of the thoughts she’s inspired with her touch. Six years was too long to be away from this. 

She closes her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep but then the words leave her mouth before she could swallow them. 

“Do you want to get married?” Her voice is hoarse and foreign to her own ears.

She feels Lou tense for a moment beneath her but the change was so quick Debbie wonders if she might have imagined it. 

“I would’ve thought you’d at least buy me dinner first,” Lou says never taking her eyes off the page.

Debbie takes a deep breath hoping on the exhale she might have something more to say, though how ever she thought she was going to propose to Lou, blurting it out in bed while trying to fall asleep was not it. 

Instead she turns over on her side, to buy herself even a fraction of a second, and pulls something out of her night stand. 

“You know this wasn’t how I pictured this going,” Lou jokes halfheatedly as she sits up putting her book and glasses aside. 

Giving words to feelings was something that was always harder for Debbie than it was for Lou. And for a long time Debbie relied on showing Lou rather than telling her that her feelings were recipricated. 

“I’m sorry,” Debbie starts. She doesn’t look at Lou as she says this and she silently acknowledges it’s bit cowardly to avoid eye contact as she did so after being the one to initiate this conversation. 

“The heist was about more than just revenge.”

Lou chuckles lightly, “no kidding.”

Debbie pauses, and then looks up at Lou. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but the softness in the other woman’s eyes was almost too much.

“He took more than just six years from me, Lou, and I know part of that was my fault.”

Lou opens her mouth to agrue but Debbie cuts her off, “locking me away in a bell tower would not have worked.” 

“I would never.” 

Debbie muses sadly, “you tried to tell me but I wouldn’t listen. You always did say I was a pain in your ass.”

“I still say that.”

Debbie nods. “I had six years to think of the perfect plan. Sure, evening the score was part of it but I also needed a way to get us back, and ask you to forgive me.”

“I know we can’t pick up where we left off, we’re not those people anymore. But I want to start over, and move forward.”

Debbie looks on in confusion as Lou suddenly turns on her side to rummage through her own drawer in the night stand.

“You really are pain in my ass, you know that Deb.”

“Some things never change, huh?” 

“No I guess not,” Lou shakes her head bemused. She shifts closer to Debbie pressing her palm lightly against her cheek, willing brown eyes to focus on her blue ones again.

“What are you asking me, Deb?” Lou’s voice is several octives deeper than it already was, and while she already knew the answer, she still needed to hear it. 

“Will you marry me?”

Lou lets out a breathy laugh, raising the small box in her hand, almost identical to the one Debbie’s holding, only a little more worn out with age. 

“Is that– ”

“I’ve had this for a while,” Lou shrugs as though it was no big deal even though they both knew it was. “I thought about tossing it several times but I could never do it.”

“I’ve always wanted that with you Debbie. Laws have never stopped us before. I wanted a life… to build a home, maybe?”

And then the dam breaks free, the tears Debbie’s been trying supress pour out onto her face and she doesn’t know how to stop them. 

“I forgave you along time ago,” Lou wipes her tears with a swipe of her thumb and belatedly realizes she’s crying too when Debbie does the same to her. “I’m not faultless in this either. I understand why you left, and I know I couldn’t have stopped you even if I tried.”

She opens the box, “and you’re right some things never change. I’ve loved you for more than half my life now, and that’s probably why I had such a hard time letting it go. I figured I’d give this to you eventually.” 

The ring was a simple sapphire surrounded by smaller white diamonds set in a white gold band. 

“I’m glad you didn’t get rid of it. It’s beautiful.”

“I thought so. It was also expensive.”

“Don’t ruin it,” Debbie laughs leaning in to kiss her. 

“I asked Amita to make this,” Debbie says once they break apart, “and Rose helped me design it, well, she designed it and I told her what I wanted.”

“Bossy.” 

“Only the best for you, my love.”

Debbie was very proud of the final outcome; an emerald Cartier jewel crowned atop a mixed gold band. 

“I should have done this a long time ago.” 

“No,” Lou shakes her head. “It’s perfect.”

“So...” Debbie drawls out, “will you?” 

Lou nods affirmatively, then parrots, “will you?”

Debbie rolls her eyes in mock annoyance but the smile on her face gives her away. She pulls Lou in again for a kiss. 

“Yes. Yes I will,” she says against her fiancée’s lips. 

Debbie takes the ring and puts it on Lou’s left ring finger. 

“That feels nice.” 

“Yeah?” Debbie says between kisses, pushing her back onto the bed and straddling her lap. “Good because you’re really never getting rid of me now.”

“After everything we’ve been through? I wouldn’t dream of it. But I hope you know I still expect to be wined and dined after this.

“We can talk about dinner later, right now I have something else in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it's been a while since I've written something I think, so please drop me a line if you liked it. 
> 
> Reviews feed me and they're greatly appreciated <3


End file.
